Nathaniel
Nathaniel - piesek rasy owczarek niemiecki . W Psim Patrolu pełni rolę policjanta, jednak w wolnym czasie poza bazą jest aktorem. Pochodzi z Kanady. Wygląd Nathaniel to przystojny i dobrze zbudowany samiec Owczarka Niemieckiego. Psiak jest szczupły i ma krótkie futro, które jest w trzech odcieniach. Głównie jego futro ma kolor biszkoptowy. Na głowię ma łatę zakończoną ostrym zakończeniem na czole. Łata ta zahacza o jego futro na policzkach oraz cały tył głowy. U góry ma grzywkę. Łata ma kolor brązowo- szary. Na pysku aż do klatki piersiowej ma łatę w tym samym kolorze. Na plecach ma dwie łaty pod spodem jedna jest brązowo- szara zaś na górze ciemnobrązowa. Obie wiodą aż do ogona. Uszy ma ciemnobrązowe. Na przednich łapach ma ciemnobrązowe zakończenia łap. W tym na prawie łapie trzy blizny będące efektem jego wypadku. Oczy ma średnio-niebieskie przechodzące w jaśniejszy odcień. Charakter Piesek jest rozrywkowy i bardzo energiczny. Wiele czasu poświęca na ćwiczenie swoich umiejętności. Bardzo lubi zabawy z przyjaciółmi i żartowanie z nimi. Optymistą jednak nie tak wielki jak Obi. Jednak gdy trzeba zachowuje się poważnie i ostrożnie. Nie lubi gdy ktoś jest smutny lub w niebezpieczeństwie. Za wszelką cenę chcę wtedy mu pomóc. Jest bardzo aktywny na misjach. Daje z siebie najwięcej. Skupia się na tym co robi i chętnie pomaga innym. Nie jest zbyt cierpliwy. Najchętniej chciałby mieć wszystko od razu. Dba o swoich przyjaciół. Co do nieznajomych uwielbia zapoznawać się z kimś nowym. Co do wrogów na początku słucha uważnie tego co mówią. Nie odzywa się i jest tajemniczy w stosunku do nich. Nie okazuje emocji. Gdy dokładnie pomyśli co zrobić atakuje lub odpuszcza bez zawahania. Umiejętności Nathaniel jest bardzo wysportowany. Bardzo szybko biega. Jest w czołowej trójce. Jest dość silny. Bardzo ładne maluję choć robi to bardzo rzadko. Potrafi tworzyć muzykę. Ma dobry słuch. Historia Nathaniel urodził się w dość bogatej rodzinie. Jego matka była psem wystawowym i często zajmowała wysokie miejsca co dawało spore pieniądze jej właścicielom. Natomiast tata pieska pracował w policji. I to on zaraził syna jego zawodem. Często razem wyjeżdżali na misję. Co prawda Nathaniel tylko oglądał poczynania jego ojca jednak i tak sprawiało mu to ogromną radochę. Gdy trochę podrósł rozpoczął szkolenie na psa policyjnego. Kilka lat po jego zakończeniu przyznano mu partnera. Razem jeździli na misję które kończyły się powodzeniem. Podczas jednej z misji Nathaniel wykazał się na tyle dobrze, że jego partner, znajomy Ryder'a polecił mu by przyjmą go do Psiego Patrolu. Ryder się zgodził i tak piesek mieszka w bazie do dziś Na misje '''Regularny i na misje- '''wtedy Nathaniel ma czapkę policyjną w kolorze średnio- niebieskim takim jak tło odznaki. Ma także czerwony pasek, zanim będzie czarny daszek. Mundur ma średnio- niebieski, na barkach ma naszywki. Rękawki, oraz zakończenie stroju ma czerwone. Na oczach nosi okulary słoneczne. Pojazd Nathaniel'a to średnio- niebieski wóz policyjny mający czerwone elementy na masce i po bokach, który może jechać nawet z prędkością 350 km/h! Na masce ma także jego odznakę namalowaną. Z tyłu ma miejsce dla więźniów oddzielone kratą. U góry ma koguta policyjnego. Wyposażenie plecaka pieska to: megafon, pachołki, sieć, pistolet, paralizator, kajdanki, gaz usypiający i paraliżujący, pałka. '''Mission PAW- '''wtedy psiak ma hełm który jest czarny mający średnio- niebieskie i czerwone wstawki, kamizelka psiaka także jest czarna w średnio- niebieskie i czerwone wstawki, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. Pojazd wtedy Nathaniel'a to czarne w średnio- niebieski i czerwone wstawki Bugatti Veyron. Jednak gdy naciśnie przycisk na tablicy rozdzielczej może zamienić się w większy wóz policyjny z miejscem dla więźniów. Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. Wyposażenie plecaka pieska to: w hełmie gogle na podczerwień oraz noktowizor, zaś w plecaku: laser, pistolet na laser, kajdanki, sieć, sieć elektryczna, paralizator, gaz paraliżujący, pałka. '''Air Pup- '''Nathaniel ma wtedy hełm w kolorze średnio- niebieskim. Po środku ma ciemniejszy pas, a po bokach dwa czerwone. Z tylu ciemniejszy pas niebieskiego zakończony jest kajdankami, które obrysowanie są na czerwono. Strój pieska to średnio- niebieski uniform. Klatka piersiowa podbrzusze oraz pasy na łapach są ciemniejsze. Zakończenia stroju oraz obrysowanie pasów i niektóre pasy są czerwone. Piesek w plecaku ma naddźwiękowe skrzydła, noktowizor w hełmie z celownikiem, dalej ponownie w plecaku mamy kajdanki, gaz pieprzowy, sieć, pistolet, pociski usypiające, działko na piłeczki, laser. '''Sea Patrol- '''wtedy ma hełm w kolorze średnio- niebieskim. Na przędzie ma błękitny pas obok niego dwa żółte a po środku niego jeden czerwony. Skafander pieska jest w tych samych kolorach. Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. Nathaniel jako pojazd na takiego typu misje ma motorówkę w kolorze średnio- niebieskim. Ma ona żółte, błękitne oraz czerwone wstawki. Z przodu ma kogut policyjny a z tylu miejsce na osobę aresztowaną ale także pasażera. Wyposażenie jego plecaka to: turbo- napęd wodny, laser wodny, kajdanki, sieć, kolo ratunkowe oraz specjalny pistolet z paraliżującymi bąbelkami. '''Space Pup- '''psiak ma hełm w kolorze średnio- niebieskim z przysłoną. Od góry ma dwa czerwone past, pomiędzy którymi jest jeden biały. Skafander psiaka jest w kolorze średnio- niebieskim, zakończenia przy łapach na plecach ma czerwone pasy i białe. Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. Pojazd Nathaniel’a to średnio- niebieski wahadłowiec w białe i czerwone wstawki, z góry ma działo laserowe. Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. Wyposażenie plecaka to: jet-pack naddźwiękowy, butle z tlenem, kajdanki zwykle i laserowe, sieć, dodatkowa butla z tlenem. '''Jungle Pup- '''piesek ma wtedy panamę w kolorze średnio- niebieskim w ciemniejsze wstawki moro. Kamizelka także jest w kolorze, średnio- niebieskim w ciemniejsze wstawki moro. Dodatkowo ma czerwone rękawki wokół. Na łapkach nosi zielone buty, zaś panama przepasana jest pasem w tym samym kolorze. Pojazd Nathaniel'a na tego typu misje to średnio- niebieski motocross, w ciemniejsze wstawki moro. Obudowanie z przodu ma zielone, bliżej opon ma czerwoną nad nimi obudowę. Wyposażenie plecaka pieska to hak, nożyk, kajdanki, sieć, pistolet, pachołki, paralizator, wyrzutnia na różne rzeczy. '''Winter Patrol- '''Nathaniel wtedy ma hełm z ociepleniem w kolorze średnio- niebieskim, na samej górze ma czerwony pas. Na dole wąski pas w kolorze błękitnym. Kurtkę psiak ma średnio- niebieską, rękawki, zakończenia strojów, pas ma w kolorze czerwonym. Zaś klatka piersiowa i podbrzusza mają pas w kolorze błękitnym. Na oczach może mieć gogle przeciwśnieżne. Pojazd to średnio- niebieski skuter śnieżny, z pasem błękitnym po środku a bo jego obu stronach węższymi czerwonymi. Z tyłu może wysuwać się dach, ma także miejsce na tyłach w razie aresztowania czy też przewożenia kogoś. Wyposażenie plecaka psa to hak, termos, koce termiczne, kajdanki, sieć, pociski lodowe. '''Mighty Pup- '''psiak ma wtedy maskę zakrywającą tylko oczy i kawałek głowy, jest ona w kolorze średnio- niebieskim, na zewnątrz na błękitne a na samym wierzchu czerwone obszycie. Kostium psiak ma w kolorze średnio- niebieskim, klatka piersiowa jest błękitna na niej widnieje błękitno- czerwony pistolet z przodu wystrzeliwana jest kula. Podbrzusze w kostiumie Nathaniel ma granatowe, które przechodzi od błękitu aż po granat. Zakończenia przy łapach, na plecach ma czerwone. Na plecach pod czerwoną łatą ma błękitną. Gdy aktywuje się moc pieska łapy świecą mu na kolor średnio- niebieski. Mocą psa jest unieruchomianie łap i rąk. '''Soul Patrol- '''Nathaniel wtedy jest mieszanką geparda, lwa oraz lisa. Ciało ma lwie, łapy gepardzie zaś ogon lisi. Na twarzy nosi jaskrawe czerwone i niebieskie znaczki. Cytaty Dubbing * Wersja angielska- Gene Miller * Wersja polska- Marcin Kudełka Lubi * Dobro * Kiedy ktoś się nie narzuca * Boże Narodzenie * Sylwester * Wielkanoc * Pomagać * Sprawiedliwość * Szczerość * Wycieczki z Psim Patrolem * Spędzać czas z Psim Patrolem * kurczaka * chrupki o smaku kurczaka * Gyros Nie lubi * Harper * Natrętów * Wrogów Psiego Patrolu * Zła * Krętaczy * Oszustów * Nudy * Narcyzów * Pyłków Hobby * Bieganie * Malowanie * Tworzenie muzyki * Surfing * Snowboard * Hokej Strach * Brak Ciekawostki *Jego matka często mówiła mu na temat wystaw i konkursów dla psów, że względu na to że chciała by piesek podążał jej śladami. *Gdy był mały podczas jednej z misji jego taty wpadł pod koła samochodu stąd ma bliznę na łapie. *Nie znosi Harper *To Nathaniel złapał Alfredo w odcinku:"Ultimate Rescue; Pieski i pożar". *Ma uczulenie na pyłki. *Urodził się nieopodal Toronto. Galeria Nathaniel'a 1563738670545.png Harper watching Nathaniel during his daily training.PNG|Kiedy masz trening, a na niego przychodzi...natręt...Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Kocham ten rysek całym serduszkiem ❤️❤️ Jest idealny <3 HarperAndNathanielByShiraz.png|Harper i Nathaniel narysowani przez Shiraz. Po prostu cudeńko ❤️�� Kategoria:Samiec Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Piesek Kategoria:Policjant Kategoria:Policjanci Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Członek Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Adoptowany Kategoria:OC Chye